In the prior art, holsters and carrying devices are known to be bulky and uncomfortable. They are also often somewhat constrictive when performing certain tasks.
Additionally most prior art holsters are sized and/or designed for specific handgun or guns. If one owns multiple guns, it is likely they will need multiple carrying devices.
While holsters can fill a need for many uses to carry handguns, there is believed to be a need for an improved carry device for at least some applications.